


Empty Rooms

by Scarabee



Category: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adoption, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Forgiveness, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot, Parent Konohana | Nuzleaf, Post-Canon, YOU'RE MY DAD! (BOOGIE WOOGIE WOOGIE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabee/pseuds/Scarabee
Summary: Two very important Pokemon have disappeared from Jay’s life, leaving him alone and lost.
Relationships: Konohana | Nuzleaf & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Kudos: 6





	Empty Rooms

Jay poked around in the Expedition Society's kitchen, he stuffed as much food and premade meals into his small rucksack as he could manage. Due to the activity, though Jay was trying to be as quiet as possible, Buizel came running into the kitchen sporting an annoyed expression on his face.  
"Swirlix you better not be snacking on our food again!" Buizel huffed angrily. Buizel's anger faded quickly when he saw the young Froakie standing there with a bag in hand. Jay avoided Buizel's eyes nervously but didn't speak up to explain himself. "What are you doing in here?" Buizel asked.  
"Sorry... I was just packing some things before I head out." Jay replied quietly. Buizel crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly. He gave Jay a sympathetic look.  
"But didn't you just get back from Serene Village? Are you feeling homesick again?" He questioned. Jay sighed heavily. It had been sometime since Otto had disappeared and Jay was having a hard time working and focusing on his duties at the Expedition Society. Ampharos was giving him a lot of space due to everything that had happened, though Jay appreciated it he still felt bad for shirking his duties and doing nothing but moping around. But he couldn't bring himself do much else. Without Otto around he felt lost.  
Jay recently took a trip back to his home in Serene Village in the slim hope that Nuzleaf would be there waiting for him, with a big pot of his favourite stew cooking on the iron stove. But the house stood empty and quiet. Just like the last time he had visited. Tears started to fill Jay's eyes and he quickly blinked them back, he sniffled. He missed Nuzleaf and Otto.  
"I'm leaving the Expedition Society." Jay said finally. Buizel blinked in surprise.  
"You're quitting?" He said in disbelief.  
"I-I'm not quitting. I'll come back eventually but I just..." Jay trailed off for a second. He frowned. "I... I need to find Nuzleaf." He finished weakly. Buizel's expression softened, he walked forward a few steps and patted Jay on the shoulder to offer a little comfort.  
"Alright, you better promise to come back ya hear? With Otto and Nuzleaf." He said with a grin. Jay cracked a smile.  
"I will." He said firmly.  
"And I hope you weren't thinking about leaving without saying goodbye to everyone! We would all miss you." Buizel said. Jay laughed a little awkwardly. He had planned to sneak out without anyone noticing because he knew saying goodbye to everyone would be too hard for him to handle.  
"Of course not." Jay said.  
All the Expedition Society members gathered in the main hall to say goodbye and wish Jay luck on his journey.  
"Remember Jay, if you ever need our help use your Expedition Badge to get a hold of Dedenne and we'll be there to assist you with whatever you need." Ampharos said. Jay smiled.  
"Thank you Ampharos, thanks everyone." He said. Jay ran up to Ampharos and gave him a big hug. He was very grateful that everyone at the Expedition Society understood what he was going through and encouraged him to go find his family. Ampharos chuckled a bit and pet Jay on the head gently.  
"Be careful out there." Mawile advised. Jay let go of Ampharos and waved goodbye to his friends and made his way to the docks where Lapras waited.

Jay sat in the grass near the dock and looked over all his passes thoughtfully. He had no idea where to start his search for Nuzleaf. The best thing he could do right now was to ask around for information and there was no better Pokemon to ask than Lapras. Jay gathered his passes and put them back into his bag. He hopped down to the end of the wooden dock where Lapras was resting the shallow waters. Lapras lifted her head and smiled as the little Froakie came closer.  
"Well hello Jay, looking for a ride?" She asked. A sudden look of worry came over her. "Are you heading back to Serene Village?" Lapras said. Jay scratched the back of his head a little bashfully. He hadn't realized how worried everyone was for him.  
"No, no. I was wondering if you seen Nuzleaf o-or if you know where he went." Jay explained. Jay knew that if Nuzleaf had left the Water Continent he would have had to get a ride from Lapras. If she hadn't seen him pass by there could be a chance that he was still around and it would make it a lot easier to find him. Lapras relaxed and then thought to herself for a moment.  
"Hmm... yes I do remember giving him a ride to Baram Town on the Air Continent." She mused. Jay smiled widely, he felt hope flutter to life in his chest.  
"Really!? Can you take me there?" He requested excitedly.  
"Of course, hop on." Lapras said. Lapras turned herself around so that Jay could jump across the small gap from the dock onto her shell. Jay sat down and Lapras took him out to sea.  
The weather was balmy and the sea was calm, the perfect weather for travel. As Lapras effortlessly swam ever closer to their destination she looked back at Jay sitting on her shell, staring blankly out over the waves. Lapras had been watching Jay from a distance for a while now. He often sat on the beach by the docks and stared at the sky for hours with a deep sadness in his eyes, even now he looked sad. It hurt her to see such a young Pokemon look so troubled.  
"So you're looking for Nuzleaf is that right?" Lapras spoke up. Jay broke out of the trance he was in and glanced up at Lapras' kind face.  
"Uh yeah." He nodded. "I just... need Nuzleaf in my life right now. I don't have anyone else." Jay said quietly. Lapras frowned sadly. Though she didn't want to blame Nuzleaf completely, when she had given him a ride he sincerely apologized to her for the wrong he did, but leaving a child that depended on him all alone was something that she really didn't approve of. Especially since Jay's friend Otto had suddenly disappeared. Jay really needed his father figure right now to get through such a turbulent time. But Nuzleaf had his mind set on his journey.  
Jay was quiet for a moment, he brought his legs up to his chest and stared down at the deep blue waves being churned up by Lapras' flippers.  
"Lapras... what if Nuzleaf doesn't want me anymore?" He said suddenly. "I thought of him as my dad but maybe doesn't feel the same way." Jay whimpered. Lapras' heart broke at Jay's words.  
"Jay I'm sure he wants you." She replied calmly. Jay's eyes teared up and he sniffled, he wiped his eyes with his arm hoping Lapras wouldn't see him crying.  
"I-I know Carracosta said that Nuzleaf couldn't face me yet after how he betrayed me, and I know it's not his fault but I'm scared that he won't want to be my dad anymore." Jay sobbed. Tears poured out of Jay's eyes and his whole body was shaking though he tried to hold it all in, he couldn't bottle it up anymore. Jay was so scared and he felt so alone. Lapras stopped swimming and she craned her neck back to nuzzle the little Froakie to give him the small amount of comfort she could offer. Jay embraced Lapras and nuzzled his face against her cool cheek.  
"It's going to be ok, I know you're scared but Nuzleaf does care about you. Though I don't approve of his methods, we talked a bit and he said that he needs to go on this journey so he can redeem himself and come back to you with a clear conscience to ask for your forgiveness." Lapras explained. Jay let go of Lapras and looked up at her with big teary wet eyes.  
"Really?" He spoke up weakly. Lapras nodded.  
"Yes. So please don't cry." She said. Jay cracked a smile and wiped his nose on his arm. Nuzleaf was doing all this for him, so it made him feel a lot better to know he wasn't being abandoned. But that didn't change his resolve to find him. "Are you feeling a little better now?" Lapras asked. Jay nodded. Lapras smiled, and she began swimming forward again.  
After a few hours Lapras finally hit the shores of Baram Town. Jay hopped off Lapras' back onto the dock and turned to face her. He smiled gratefully.  
"Thanks Lapras, for everything." Jay said.  
"Of course, good luck in your search! And be careful!" Lapras advised. Jay laughed and waved.  
"Alright I will. Bye!" He said. Jay walked up the steep incline to the main square of Baram Town to begin his information gathering. And as it turned out, when Jay asked the Pokemon around town they all said the same thing. Nuzleaf had arrived and talked to everyone in town, offering his apologizes to any Pokemon that would listen. A lot of them forgave him, some still weren't too happy about the whole 'nearly destroying the world' thing, no one could blame them, but they accepted the apology none the less. What Lapras said had been right. An old and kind Whiscash living in the fountain told Jay that Nuzleaf had arrived almost a month ago and headed to the next town over. Jay thanked Whiscash and left.  
After a days walk Jay came across a small village that didn't have an official name but the locals called it Pokemon Square. The Kecleon running the shop in the square said that if Jay was looking for a lost Pokemon he should talk to Team Jetters, they were their resident rescue team and well known on the Air Continent. Down the path from the village was an old house that was shaped like a Cyndaquil. Jay peaked inside but no one seemed to be home.  
"Excuse me? Are you looking for help?" A voice asked. Jay turned and saw two Butterfree fluttering above him.  
"Oh hello, are you Team Jetters?" He asked.  
"Yes that's us! What do you need?" The second Butterfree said.  
"I was just wondering if you seen a Pokemon called Nuzleaf come through here. He's my uh... guardian and I'm looking for him. He might have come up to you and apologized for almost destroying the world." Jay answered. One of the Butterfree turned to look at the other.  
"Say I do remember a Pokemon like that. He came through almost a month ago so he's probably long gone by now." The Butterfree said sadly.  
"But don't worry, you'll be safe with use until we can send out a team to find him for you." The other Butterfree smiled. Jay blinked and put his hand up when the two Butterfree attempted to usher him inside the house.  
"No thank you, I just need you to tell me which way he went. I'm going to find him myself." He declined politely. The two Butterfree looked confused for a moment.  
"All by yourself? But you're just a kid, that's far too dangerous!" They both said at the same time. Jay gave a small sigh and reached into his rucksack, he dug out his Expedition Society badge and showed it to the two Pokemon.  
"Don't worry, I'm with the Expedition Society." Jay explained. The two Butterfree looked at Jay's high tech badge like it was the most amazing thing that either of them had ever seen.  
"They let a Pokemon as young as you form a rescue team?" The Butterfree with the scarf questioned in amazement.  
"Yes. Aren't you part of the Expedition Society?" Jay asked. The Butterfrees tore their eyes away from Jay's badge and shook their heads.  
"No, we're an independent rescue team organization!" One of the Butterfree said.  
"But where are our manners? We haven't even introduced ourselves, I'm Beaker and this is Bushwick, we manage Team Jetters." Beaker introduced.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Jay." Jay smiled.  
"We really don't run Team Jetters, the real heads of the organization are Artemis, Motor, and Skipper. They took over the team when our old founders and good friends suddenly disappeared one day." Bushwick said sadly. Jay furrowed his brows sympathetically.  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He replied. Jay cleared this throat somewhat awkwardly. "Well thank you for all the information but I should be going now." He said.  
"Ok, be careful out there. We wish you luck in finding your guardian." Beaker replied.  
"And if you ever need help while on the Air Continent just call Team Jetters and we'll be there to pull you out of a sticky situation!" Bushwick added cheerfully. Jay chuckled.  
"Thanks." He nodded.  
Jay went to the square before he left and restocked on supplies. Pokemon Square was on the coast so it was somewhat isolated. The only nearest town that wasn't Baram Town was about half a weeks journey away. Jay sighed heavily and prepared himself for the long walk ahead of him. On his way out of the village Jay passed by a group of three Pokemon heading towards the Team Jetters base. An Absol, Corsola, and a Mightyena. The Absol caught Jay's eye for a moment, staring almost in surprise at him with his bright piercing red eyes. Jay didn't bother stopping, he had been delayed enough and was eager to keep moving. The Absol halted and quietly watched Jay go.  
"Artemis is something the matter?" The Corsola asked curiously, slowing down once she saw her friend suddenly transfixed. The Mightyena eyed the Froakie a little suspiciously since his friend was staring intently at him.  
"Trouble?" Motor questioned lowly. Artemis shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts.  
"It's nothing. Let's go." He said. But Artemis couldn't shake the strange fleeting feeling of familiarity when he looked at that Froakie.

Jay scoured each of the four continents for months at a time following the string of reports left behind by Nuzleaf. Jay battled through hundreds of dungeons, traversed the most perilless terrain, crossed seas, and went on many adventures as well as meet and connect with many Pokemon along the way. Many times while out traveling Jay would run into danger and thought it would be the end of him, whether it was just trying to skirt by in a mystery dungeon without a fight or finding trouble when gathering food. It was a harsh world for a young Pokemon. So many Pokemon were stronger than him, but he kept pushing forwards, refusing to give up. Jay had the undeniable hope that Nuzleaf was out there somewhere. From the harsh and grueling journey, Jay grew stronger and soon set his sights on the Sand Continent.  
Jay was getting closer, he could feel it. He filled his water pouch with cool clean water from the fountain in Sahra Town and filled some backups for his rucksack before he began his second trek into the desert. The first time Jay made the mistake of heading into the desert without water because thought he would be fine due to being a water type. But his weather looplet only protected him from weather changes while in a mystery dungeon and the sun nearly dried him out. If it hadn't been for a passing Cacturne taking him back to his secret base Jay would have died of thirst. Although this secret base turned out to be a trap. Being majorly weakened from dehydration Jay only barely fought back the hostile Cacturne gang and defeated them within an inch of his life. Despite being very formidable foes they turned wimpy once Jay beat them into submission. They, like many of the enemy Pokemon he had faced, seemed completely taken aback by how strong Jay was despite being a child. Jay took some water from the small natural spring they were guarding and fled back to Sahra Town to regroup.  
"You're going back into the desert!? Kid you're crazy, you barely made it out of there the last time!" An old grumpy Dewott chastised. Jay huffed in annoyance but didn't answer back, he shouldered his bag and pulled the hood of his worn cloak over his head and departed into the sands.  
Jay walked for five days and five nights. After he made it through a difficult mystery dungeon Jay took a rest stop at a kindly Heliolisk's farm to rehydrate himself and check his map. He was nearing the small desert town of Oasishallow. Jay asked the Heliolisk if he had seen Nuzleaf pass by his farm but he was apparently the only one he had seen come through in a week. Jay's spirits were starting to dampen. Every time it felt like he was getting close to finding Nuzleaf he would hit a dead end. Jay tried not to think about it but it almost felt like Nuzleaf was somehow avoiding him, though there was no possible way that could be true.  
"Thanks for the help, I appreciate it." Jay said gratefully.  
"Oh it's no trouble at all. Hope you find who you're looking for little one." The Heliolisk said. Jay cracked a tired smile.  
"Me too." He replied.

Nuzleaf grunted as he pulled up a bucket of water from the well and messily poured it into his empty canteen. He picked some berries and food from the meager selection offered at Kecleon's stall and packed them into his bag.  
"Leaving so soon?" Kecleon asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I reckon I've got at least a years worth of travel before I can show my face back home 'gain." Nuzleaf replied. Nuzleaf opened his coin pouch and glanced at Kecleon. "How much do I owe ya?" He asked.  
"It's on the house this time Nuzleaf. I find it very admirable for you to travel the world in order to write your wrongs." Kecleon smiled. Nuzleaf chuckled a bit and tucked his coin pouch back into his bag.  
"That is mighty kind of you. An' I still haven't thanked you for rescuing me from that dungeon earlier, I wouldn't have made it out of there alive if your shop hadn't been nearby." He said, scratching the back of his head a little bashfully.  
"Well there is a way for you to thank me, a favour perhaps?" Kecleon mused a little mischievously. Nuzleaf was a little unsure of where this was heading, but he nodded reluctantly anyways.  
"Alright what can I do for you?" He asked. Kecleon turned and started rummaging around through his things in the back of his shop.  
"Well you see some time ago I had received a letter from my brother on the Mist Continent," he said. Kecleon straightened up once he found what he was looking for and placed a letter on the counter in front of him. "In his letter he told me that he saw your little one, Jay, there and that he was tirelessly searching all of the continents trying to find you." Kecleon went on. Nuzleaf's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Say what?" He said, he grabbed the letter and quickly began reading through it. What Kecleon said was true, Jay had been traveling all by himself across the world looking for him.  
"What I would like you to do is write a letter to him, I know I can't convince you to go home to be with your boy because you are dead set on finishing your journey but at least write to him letting him know you're alright." Kecleon urged. Nuzleaf frowned a bit and placed the letter back on the counter.  
"He's not really my kid." He muttered.  
"I know that, but he surely see's you as a father and he depends on you doesn't he?" Kecleon questioned. Nuzleaf was quiet for a moment, he cracked a smile as so many memories came back to him.  
"Nah, Jay, he's... he's a tough little kid. He left at such a young age to be a part of the Expedition Society with his pal, I reckon he doesn't really need me anymore." Nuzleaf said almost sadly. "And while I would like to send him a letter I don't think I would know what to say. I want to tell him so much but I feel like I don't deserve even that much yet." He sighed. Kecleon furrowed his brows sadly at Nuzleaf. "Thanks for all the help Kecleon but I best be going now." Nuzleaf said. He pulled his hood up and grabbed his bag but when he moved to turn Kecleon caught his eye again.  
"Oh! Is that...?" Kecleon said. Nuzleaf curiously followed Kecleon's eyes to the rickety gate of the town, through the blowing sand emerged a small tired and thirsty looking Froakie. Nuzleaf nearly jumped out of his skin. As the Froakie drew closer, he could see a small unique birthmark under his mouth, it was undoubtedly Jay. Nuzleaf quickly turned back to Kecleon and pulled his hood down further to hide his face. He as casually as possible turned and made his way slowly to the town's entrance, he hoped that Jay wouldn't recognize him. Nuzleaf couldn't face Jay, not now, not like this.  
Jay coughed and pulled his hood down to talk to the Kecleon running the small stand.  
"Hello little one, what can I do for you?" Kecleon greeted. Jay reached into his bag and produced a very well drawn picture of Nuzleaf, he held it up to Kecleon. It was very cute.  
"Excuse me, have you seen this Pokemon come through here?" Jay asked wearily. Kecleon frowned at the sight before him. The exhausted expression, the dark bags under his eyes, and there were even some scars riddling the small Froakie's body. It nearly broke Kecleon's heart. This poor child must have been through so much to get here. Kecleon's eyes flickered to Nuzleaf briefly, he was almost to the gate. As a responsible adult, he couldn't very well let Jay's parent leave him here alone. Kecleon never promised he would stay quiet about Nuzleaf's identity.  
Kecleon nodded silently and Jay's face lit up with hope and joy.  
"R-Really!? Which way did he go?" Jay exclaimed.  
"He's right over there!" Kecleon whispered, he pointed to the hooded figure about to leave the town. Jay whipped around.  
"Nuzleaf?" He said. "Is that you?" Jay called. Nuzleaf stopped dead in his tracks when Jay called out to him. Fittingly, he felt like he was the one who had turned to stone, his limbs felt heavy and he didn't dare move. Nuzleaf began to sweat a bit and he turned slightly to get a small glimpse of the Froakie from over his shoulder. Jay's breath caught in his throat when he saw Nuzleaf's face and the tears began to well up in his eyes. Finally, his journey was over. "Nuzleaf!!" Jay cried. Jay dropped everything he was carrying and bounded towards Nuzleaf with his arms outstretched, happy tears flowed freely from his eyes. But joy quickly turned to horror as Nuzleaf flinched and turned his back on him and fled.  
"W-Wait! Nuzleaf come back!" Jay shouted. Jay attempted to chase Nuzleaf down but his foot got caught on the rough uneven stones of the plaza and he tripped and fell to the ground. Kecleon quickly ran to help Jay. Jay grunted and picked himself up a bit, he looked up and saw Nuzleaf running without even looking back. All of Jay's worst fears were coming true. Nuzleaf didn't want anything to do with him anymore.  
"PLEASE DON'T GO!! P-PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! DAD I NEED YOU, I-I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!" Jay wailed, he reached out weakly to the blurry shape of Nuzleaf in the distance, unable to see him through his own tears. Slowly Nuzleaf became distorted by the heat waves coming off the desert sand. Kecleon tried in vain to soothe Jay as he began to sob and cry uncontrollably. Many Pokemon that were mingling in the plaza turned their heads towards the commotion in confusion. "DAD!! DAD PLEASE COME BACK!!" Jay cried out.  
Nuzleaf's run slowed until he stopped completely, he fell onto his hands and knees, tears falling from his eyes onto the hot sand from the echoes of Jay's desperate pleas. Nuzleaf shook as sobs racked his body. The guilt was eating him alive but now the pain was almost unbearable. What in the world was he doing? The entire reason he left on this journey in the first place was so he could go back home to Jay, so he could prove himself a good father to him and make up for all the awful things he did. Nuzleaf quickly got to his feet and sprinted back to Oasishallow. He hadn't gotten very far and the town was still in sight, he could still see Jay kneeling on the ground outside the gate, crying into his hands with Kecleon by his side.  
Kecleon looked up from the emotional Froakie when he saw someone approach. He immediately took a step back as Nuzleaf threw himself at Jay and scooped the little Froakie into a big loving embrace, nearly knocking him over. Jay gasped when he realized he was in Nuzleaf's arms.  
"Jay I-I'm so, so sorry. I was trying to do a good thing by leaving but I only ended up hurting you even more. Please forgive me... I'm so sorry." Nuzleaf begged. He sniffled, the tears wouldn't stop. Jay buried his face in Nuzleaf's shoulder and hiccuped.  
"D-Do you still want to be my dad?" He asked with a whimper.  
"Of course I do. I'm sorry I left you all alone, I'm never going to do that again. I promise." Nuzleaf replied shakily. Nuzleaf stroked the back of Jay's head soothingly and Jay began to calm down after a moment. Kecleon smiled softly and wiped a small tear forming in his eye as he watched the two tearfully reconciled.  
After they burned through all their pent up emotions Jay and Nuzleaf retreated from the burning heat of the sun into the Kangaskhan Cafe. They sat at a small table in the corner so they could talk.  
"What happened to your friend Otto? I was sure that he would be with you." Nuzleaf asked. Jay's eyes slid down and gazed at the table, he was starting to feel sad all over again. But at least he wasn't alone anymore. After almost a year long journey he had finally gotten his dad back and now he was determined to find a way to bring back his partner.  
"That's one of the reasons I came to find you. Otto disappeared." Jay said quietly. Nuzleaf's eyes widened in surprise.  
"He disappeared?" He repeated. Jay nodded sadly and began to explain everything that had happened while Nuzleaf was gone. How Otto was acting strange one day and told him to meet him under the tree where they made their promise together. Otto had been the ancient Pokemon Mew in a past life and now that he had fulfilled his role in defeating Dark Matter once and for all he had to leave forever.  
Nuzleaf stared at Jay in disbelief from his story. Jay sniffled and his eyes began to water again.  
"I-It's not fair... Why did Otto have to disappear because he was Mew in a past life? He was a different person and had hopes and dreams in this life and they all got taken away, it had nothing to do with him!" He huffed. Nuzleaf quickly reached over and rubbed Jay's shoulder to sooth him.  
"Hey it's gonna be ok." He hushed. A glass of chocolate milk was gingerly set down on the table between them. Nuzleaf glanced up and saw Kangaskhan standing beside them, she smiled down at them.  
"Here this is for you." Kangaskhan said gently.  
"Thank you Ms. Kangaskhan, we mightily appreciate it." Nuzleaf replied gratefully.  
"Th-Thank you." Jay spoke up shyly. Jay wiped his tears away and took a long drink from the glass. The milk made him feel a lot better. He was exhausted and thirsty, both from his trek through the desert and reuniting with Nuzleaf.  
"Of course dears, don't be afraid to ask for anything you need." Kangaskhan said sweetly. Nuzleaf turned back to Jay once Kangaskhan had walked away to tend to her bar.  
"We'll put our heads together and I reckon we'll find a way to reverse this whole disappearin' thing and get Otto back okay?" He said. Jay gulped down the last of his chocolate milk and let out a sigh of content when he put the glass down.  
"Okay." He nodded.  
"We both been all over the world so I reckon chances are there is someone out there with some information to help us. We'll figure this out together." Nuzleaf said firmly. He put his hand on Jay's and gave it a comforting squeeze. Jay smiled wider, he hopped off his chair and hugged his father.  
"I missed you." Jay sighed. Nuzleaf smiled gently and stroked Jay on the head.  
"I missed you too." He answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished playing psmd recently cause I never beat the game when I got it and... YEAH! NUZLEAF IS MY DAD SO THERE. i NEEDED to write this pretty much from the moment i had the idea hhdsghsfhgsd yeah i teared up while writing the ending don’t @ me  
> oh yeah i snuck a little pmd theory in there as well as a bunch of refs to some of my past games~ I would've put more but i didn't want to go overboard fgdhgfhsd
> 
> and my pmd theory is as follows:  
> The theory that the hero and partner are always the same two souls who are bound together for all eternity, one always born a human and brought to the pmd world in times of crises, and one always born a pokemon.


End file.
